Jesse and Phoe(sequel to Jesse's love)
by phoenix-181
Summary: This is after Letty dies.It's just more Jesse, Phoe, and the rest of the team.
1. Default Chapter

This is after Letty died. I'm trying to get more new characters involved, but not till later. Hope you like this sequel!  
  
Dom wasn't crying at all. He actually looked more angry than sad. Dom notices Phoenix staring at him and she looks down. Jesse's sitting next to her holding her hand tightly.  
  
"Why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me?" Jesse whispers looking down at the ground.  
  
"Shhhh.........,"s says Phoe squeezing Jesse's hand, "Jess, it's hard enough already. Please."  
  
Phoe starts to cry more.  
  
"And as we say our last good-byes," the preacher begins, "let us not forget what a beautiful person Letty Gonzalaz was. She has left a mark in everyone's heart, even mine. I'll never forget her interest in cars, and her tough exterior that seemed to pointless when you got to know the real Leticia Gonzalaz. We'll pray for her soul everyday until fate catches up to us as well."  
  
Everyone gets up and starts leaving. Tear stains were on so many faces that Phoenix knew. Vince, leon, Jess, Mia, Hector, even Edwin. But not Dom. His face was as hollow as he felt inside. Phoe knew he wanted revenge, or would die trying.  
  
At the house 3 weeks later.........  
  
"Hey, evan. Sup, man?" says Vince greeting some guy at the door.  
  
"Nice party," Phoe yells over the music.  
  
"Sorry it's so loud. Letty would usually control the music but......." Jesse trails off wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Phoe, let's go upstairs. I'm gettin' a headache."  
  
"Sure," Phoe says walking upstairs behind Jesse.  
  
They go into Jesse'e room, which was messy and full of car stuff.  
  
"Nice......." mumbles Phoenix sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I know it looks like shit. I just haven't had the time to clean it up."  
  
"It's okay. My room looked the same way."  
  
Phoe sits on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It's weird without Letty," Phoenix whispers.  
  
"I know. I don't wanna talk about it now though," Jesse says looking at Phoe with her jeans and white tank top.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" asks Jess.  
  
"What? Why?" says Phoenix, surprised by the question.  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Well......yeah. I never found anyone to have sex with."  
  
"Not even me?"  
  
"I - I never really thought about it."  
  
"Oh......" Jesse says disappointed.  
  
He turns around and starts fidgeting with something. Phoenix gets up and stands in front of Jess.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" she asks shyly.  
  
"No, but I only did it twice. I'm not like Leon and Vince who are like fuckin' man-whores. And I used protection," Jesse says trying to make his answer more positive.  
  
Phoe kisses him passionatly.  
  
"I want to.....with you," she whispers looking into Jesse's blue eyes.  
  
"Are you sure," he asks holding her.  
  
"Positive. I love you Jess."  
  
He holds her closer and they start kissing eachother. Jesse takes his shirt off. then Phoe's. She slides down her pants still kissing Jesse. Phoe unbuckles his belt as Jess takes his pants off. They get under the covers both knowing that they'll never forget this night.  
  
In the morning.........  
  
Phoe's awake thinking about what her and Jesse did last night. Jess wakes up too with her in his arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asks noticing that Phoe's wide awake.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"I know it feels weird the first time. But it's not always like that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you regret last night?"  
  
"I'll never regret last night."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"If I was gonna have sex with anyone, it'd be you Jess."  
  
He smiles and pulls her closer, both nude from last night.  
  
"You guys up yet?" Mia knocks on the door, "Come get some breakfast, V's eatin' it all."  
  
They both get up and start putting their clothes back on.  
  
"I'll meet ya downstairs," says Jesse pulling a shirt over his head, then kissing Phoenix.  
  
Downstairs............  
  
"Have fun last night?" Leon snickers at Jess.  
  
"Course he had fun, man. His girl's fuckin' hot," says Vince.  
  
Jesse just ignores them and sits at the kitchen table with an apple.  
  
"Come on Jess, was it good?" Leon asks one last time.  
  
Jesse turns around and grabs Leon by the shirt staring at him, then Vince.  
  
"Don't you EVER talk about her like that again! I'm serious!" says jesse really pissed off.  
  
Leon and Vince back away from Jess with surprisd faces.  
  
"Sorry, man."  
  
"Won't happen again."  
  
Phoe comes dwon the stairs in jeans and one of Jesse's shirts.  
  
"Everything okay?" she asks.  
  
Mia nods and starts pushing Vince and Leon out of the kitchen. The front door slams open and Dom storms in furious.  
  
"It was Tran!"  
  
Dom had never looked more serious in his life.  
  
Hope ya liked my first chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Is the chapter too corny? 


	2. More problems

"What are you talkin' about?" Mia asks coming back into the living room.  
  
"Tran killed Letty! That son of a bitch killed her! I'll fuckin' kill 'em this time!" Dom storms upstairs and into his rom and shuts the door hard behind him.  
  
Late that Night..................  
  
"Great, now we have more shit to worry about," Jesse sighs, "What if Johnny comes back?"  
  
"I don't think he'd do the dirty work himself," Leon thinks outloud.  
  
Just then something catches Jesse's attention.  
  
"I think Tran meant to kill Phoe, not Letty," he says.  
  
"No way, Jess," Vince says sitting down.  
  
"Think about it, V. She's the only chic who spat right in his face. And it was dark out, they could've made a mistake," Leon says finally catching on to what Jesse was trying to say in the first place.  
  
Jesse sees Phoenix worrying and looking scared so he walks over to her.  
  
"I won't let 'em hurt you, Phoe. None of us will," Jesse says kissing her cheek.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement.  
  
"Look, just lock everything and let's go to bed. I've had enough thinking for today," Leon grumbles.  
  
"Oh, poor Leon," Phoe mocks, "You gettin' a headache from all that thinkin'?"  
  
Leon frowns, "Funny."  
  
Phoe just grins back, "I think it's hilarious."  
  
Leon flicks her off and mumbles something under his breathe and goes to bed.  
  
"Come on, you look really tired," Jesse says to Phoenix.  
  
"Why can't you just say I look like shit?" Phoe smiles.  
  
"Cuz that's not nice. Um....I guess you can borrow Letty's clothes whenever you want now. I mean, she can't wear 'em anymore."  
  
"I know it's hard, Jess," Phoe says taking his hand, "but you can't stop living. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing her clothes. It'd be too weird for me, and for everyone else."  
  
They go into the bedroom and get into bed. Jesse starts kissing and touching Phoenix.  
  
"Don't even think about it. You had your fun last night. Go to sleep," Phoe mumbles trying to fall asleep.  
  
Jesse sighs and turns off the light.  
  
The Next Day................  
  
"Now, if Tran or any of his guys start shit with any of you, you know what to do," Dom says seriously.  
  
"If any of us did kill 'em, Dom, what the hell are we supposed to tell the cops? You know someone'll nark us out," says Leon looking at Jess with Phoe on his lap.  
  
"You can protect yourself from gettin' killed Leon. They can't arrest you for self-defence," Phoe explains.  
  
"You think I'm stupid or somethin'?" Leon says trying to defend himself.  
  
"Did I say that? No. So, don't get mad at me. You made yourself sound like an ass, not me."  
  
Leon's pissed now. He gets up and walks over to Phoenix, but Dom stands in his way.  
  
"Calm down, both of ya," Dom says holding Leon back.  
  
Phoe gets up off Jesse's lap, "He's the one who's blamin' me for somethin' I didn't do."  
  
"At least I'm not one who can't keep my noise level down when gettin fucked!" Leon yells.  
  
Phoe pushes Dom out of the way and punches Leon right in the nose. He falls backward with a bloody nose. Jesse gets up to keep Phoe from killing Leon. "Fuck you!" Phoe screams still being held back by Jesse.  
  
Leon gets up and wipes his nose. Phoe spits at him and storms out the back door.  
  
Now Jesse's pissed too.  
  
"Why the hell did you say that?! You're a fuckin' asshole. Now, I have to go drag her to the race. Thanks," Jesse walks out to Phoenix.  
  
"You okay?" Jess asks grabbing Phoe's arm.  
  
She pulls it back, "I won't take his shit anymore, Jess."  
  
"I know. I don't blame ya for hittin 'em. You just got to him before I did."  
  
He smiles at her and makes her laugh.  
  
"Let's go." 


End file.
